Distribution-network-wide time synchronization is an important service for Smart Grid devices, such as devices that are part of an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI). At the link layer, network-wide time synchronization may be used to establish and maintain frequency-hopping and/or time-division multiplex schedules between devices. Existing systems must periodically exchange synchronization messages to correct for clock drift that occurs due to crystal inaccuracies and time-varying environmental factors. Because link-layer protocols typically require synchronization on the order of 10 ms error, such systems need to exchange messages fairly frequently.